epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BreZ/BZRB OS 5: Dr. Horrible VS The Music Meister
BZRB off-season battle time. It's the battle between the two singing "villains" who both happen to have the exact same voice as my season 2 newsblog guest, the voice of Neil Patrick Harris, whose also looks a lot like a future rapper. It's Dr. Horrible, the protagonistic "villain" with a blog from "Dr. Horrible's Sing-a-long Blog" VS The Music Meister, the musical villain with a hypnotic voice from "Batman: The Brave and the Bold" episode "Mayhem of the Music Meister". I did this battle simply because I love both characters. Problem is, combined they have around 60 minutes of information, so a lot of the lines where scrapped from lines of the songs, whether they were the ones that sung that line or not (I say this is a problem, meanwhile each of the competitors have three verses with an average of 8 lines each). I'd like to thank LeanardoGaming1 for making me the cover. Now, let's begin. 'Note: (Bold) are random citizens controlled by The Music Meister' Announcer BREZ RAP BATTLEZ! THE MUSIC MEISTER! VS! DR. HORRIBLE! BEGIN! The Music Meister Congrats, you got into the evil league of evil for a very small price Only cost you a Penny, wait, that was the love of your life You think you can win? I got all the voters in sway with my voice Even if you were the better rapper, they don’t have a say or choice Go get your “moisture buddy” to dampen you up cause you got a dry flow Mine’s deadly as a death ray, cold as an ice beam like the name’s Johnny Snow My rapping is Brave and Bold, step up if you want to try and rumble But The Music Meister brings the Mayhem so prepare to take the tumble Penny’s been working my hammer with her Caring Hands, yeah, I nailed her Evil you or not, all she sees is a joke, a dork, a failure Dr. Horrible STOP! (Dr. Horrible shoots The Music Meister with his freeze ray) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Time to drop your last curtain, cause now it’s Dr. Horrible’s turn, So go ahead, run away, or you better be ready to burn! (BURN!)… (BURN!) It’s a Brand New Day and you’re still locked up in Arkham penitentiary While I’m in the Evil League of Evil, pulled off the crime of the century It’s a brand new me, I show no remorse, show you like how I showed Bad Horse I flow like the water that’s rising and I know its course, victory won’t be yours I got a PhD in Horribleness, my style’s creative and elegant Rapping’s my element, wonderflow-nium'', got better lyrics than your songs of entrancement The Music Meister Freezed me, but you still didn’t have enough time To put together some good thought up lines Sorry, but A Man’s Gotta Do, what a man’s gotta do Challenging me makes this Brand New Day one you’re gonna rue Head up Billy buddy, you look up to me cause I stand bigger You don’t have what it takes to be a villain or even pull a trigger While I’m the maestro of villainy and I got dem lethal lyrics I’m the master rhymester, rhyme with brilliancy, while you get critics I’m The Music Meister! And I’ll break you like a power chord '(He's The Music Meister!)''' And I’m here to settle the score! Dr. Horrible Time for the second act, I sent Captain Hammer home crying While you can’t beat a flying rat, so why are you even trying? Guess you really have been driven bats, since you are denying That you’re losing; You won’t win by only spitting filth and lies You couldn’t keep Canary and she was freaking hypnotized If Only you realized I see only pity before My Eyes I win, get Everything I Ever, all the cash, all the fame and social change, anarchy, while your so called reign didn’t maintain The Music Meister It’s the last lap, final night cap, you can call it your Death Trap As I strike like a super sap on this chap who raps like crap Let’s keep it real, we all know you’re a rip off of Doctor Steel! I am the man who the world shall obey, so do your job and kneel Before the hypnotic proprietor! Listen, The World Is Mine! Got far more popular than you in only half the run time Dr. Horrible Your powers aren’t right for comics so you’ll just decay Furthermore it’s Slipping, I think your power is slipping away Canary’s voice broke your sway, now there’s nobody you can obey And now you’re nothing but a locked up corrupt conductor Who’ll never be victorious ‘gainst this genius doctor You’ll never come close to being known as Batman’s showstopper Compared to Gotham’s many other lunatics, crooks and mobsters Now your body’s at my feet, showed no mercy with the heat I bring And now my victory is complete, so hail to the King! Now I make the whole world kneel and I don’t feel… a thing POLL! WHO WON!? YOU DECIDE! The Music Meister Dr. Horrible Check these out too! Category:Blog posts